April Fools?
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Ever wondered why Setsuna never lies to Konoka? Well here's how! One-Shot! Sorry for the shortness and rush! Characters may be OOC so sorry about that! Please read and review!


Me: This is a last minute one shot that I thought of while tryin' to find some food in my house and saw a cake in the fridge so sorry if it was rushed **bows**

Konoka: You've been gone for so long! Where were you?

Me: Uhm… it's called 'school' **sweat drops** So much work compared to before no free time for myself **sad **

Konoka: Awww for Kaito-kun **hugs **

Me: Thanks Jou-chan! Well anyways let's get the story on the road!

* * *

><p>It was a normal day….well what<em>they<em> would consider a normal day.

"Come on Setsuna-san! It's just a little joke that we planned for weeks!" begged Kagurazaka Asuna.

"No means no Asunsa-san." frowned Sakurazaki Setsuna, "Besides what do _I_ have to be the one that has to do this? Why can't _you_ do this? I'm sure Ojou-sama would hate me forever if I was the one that did _that_ to her!"

"No way I'm sure that Konoka wouldn't hate you." Asuna crossed her arms, "Come to think of it, have you ever done any April Fool's before?"

"Well…" Setsuna looked away, "I did…once…"

"To who?" Asuna looked at her with interest, wanting to know more, "When?"

"To Ojou-sama…" Setsuna closed her eyes, "Sorry I need to be alone…" and with that, Setsuna ran away before Asuna could stop her.

"Ah Setsuna-san!" Asuna sighed and crossed her arms, "What could she have done so bad?" shrugging, Asuna decided to her room and talk with Konoka to see if she had any idea about what Setsuna did before. She opened the door and saw none other than Konoe Konoka washing the dishes and decided to scare her. Walking quietly as possible, she crept up to Konoka and tickled her sides.

"Wah! A-Asuna!" Konoka laughed, "Stop it!"

Asuna laughed and stopped after awhile, "Hey Konoka, ya know what today is?" Konoka looked at her with a confused look and laughed, "Well it's nothing really special but here's a gift." Asuna handed her a box, properly gift wrapped.

"Aww Asuna~ For me~?" Konoka smiled as she took it, "What is it?" she observed the box.

"Just open it." smiled Asuna, walking back a bit.

"Ok…?" Konoka looked at her then proceeded to open the box, only to have a giant snake jumping at her and the box vibrated, "Wah! A-Asuna!" Konoka threw the box and snake at her as Asuna laughed and ran away.

After running for about half an hour, Asuna went back with Konoka.

"That was mean…" pouted Konoka.

"Sorry." Asuna laughed a bit, then remembered, "Oh yeah. Hey Konoka did Setsuna-san ever play an April Fool's joke on you?"

Konoka looked at her then looked down.

'_Wow…Whatever Setsuna-san did..it must've been pretty bad…_' Asuna looked at her, "Hey Konoka, if it was bad then forget I asked…"

Konoka shook her head, "It wasn't…._bad_ actually…it's just…" Konoka bit her lip a bit, "I'll tell you in our room alright?"

"Sure." smiled Asuna.

* * *

><p>"So what happened that makes you and Setsuna-san so sad about it?" asked Asuna, watching her friend's reaction.<p>

"Well… it was when we were kids…" Konoka smiled lightly at the memories.

"_Kono-chan wait! don't go too far from me!"cried a 4 year old Setsuna._

"_It'll be fine Set-chan~" smiled the same aged Konoka as she ran straight ahead._

"_If you don't then your parents will be mad at me!" Setsuna ran faster, "Possibly make me leave you Kono-chan!"_

_Konoka stopped and looked at her, "They wouldn't!"_

"_Gotcha!" Setsuna laughed as she grabbed Konoka into a tight but gentle hug, "Hehe sorry but your father told me today's the day to play a trick on you Kono-chan." She smiled at Konoka who frowned and looked away from her._

"Wait just a second…" Asuna pulled Konoka back from her flashback, "You two were basically _sad_ just for _that_?"

Konoka pouted and crossed her arms, "Will you let me finish Asuna?"

"Ok fine continue…"

"Now where was I… oh yeah then what happened was that she…"

"_A-Are you mad at me Kono-chan…?" Setsuna looked at her, worried._

"_You made me think that you were going to leave me!" Konoka cried as she held onto Setsuna, "Don't you ever lie to me again!"_

"_Alright I promise I won't lie to you again Kono-chan…"_

Konoka looked at Asuna who was still confused.

"Then what happened?" Asuna raised a brow, still confused.

"Well… this is from what I remembered and father told me what happened a year after so… what happened was…"

"_Set-chan what happened? Why are you taking me out here?" asked Konoka._

"_Uhm…" Setsuna hesitated a bit, "You father wanted me to play with you out here since our usual play area had a big scary dog."_

"_Oh really?" Konoka looked at her, holding onto her, scared of the dog._

"_Y-Yeah so I'll protect you!" Setsuna hugged Konoka gently, "I'll always protect you Konoka, even if it costs me my life…"_

"_But you don't have to do that. Just be my friend Set-chan…"_

"_Alright…" Setsuna smiled at her._

_Konoka ran around the area with Setsuna, who was making sure that Konoka didn't go near the hosue. After about an hour of running around and playing ball, Konoka started to get tired._

"_Hey Set-chan, it looks like it's starting to get dark, can we go…. Is that a fire?" Konoka pointed towards the flames growing from the sky, "And that's… coming from my house! Father! Mother!" Konoka ran towards the house but Setsuna ran and grabbed her hand._

"_Wait Kono-chan!"_

"_No Set-chan! My father and mother are in there!"Konoka cried, trying to break free from Setsuna's grasp._

"_They'll be fine Kono-chan!"Setsuna pulled her into a hug and covered her face from the flames._

_After half an hour of persistent sobbing and pounding, Setsuna followed Konoka towards the house. When they got to the scene, only the side part of the house was burnt and it appeared as no one was hurt at first._

"_Father! Mother!" Konoka ran with Setsuna close by her, "Where are you two!"_

"_Konoka?" Eishun walked over to her, holding his arm which was bleeding._

"_Father!" Konoka cried as she ran to him and hugged him, "Are you ok? where's mother?"_

"_She's…" Eishun couldn't find the words to say._

"_She went out for awhile Kono-chan…" Setsuna looked at her._

"_How would you know?"Konoka looked at her with tears in her eyes._

_Setsuna bit her lip, "W-We were planning a surprise party for you Kono-chan and I needed to take you away from the house so that they can prepare… I-I'll go help clean up before your mother comes back…" she ran into the house to help the maids who were unharmed and cleaning the house, trying to hide something rather large._

"Oh my god…Konoka was…" Asuna soon came to relalize what Konoka was about to say next.

Konoka nodded, "I only caught a glimpse but… it was my mother…" Konoka's hands shook, "She lied to protect me but I knew… mother wouldn't leave the house unless it was the utmost urgency and father would go out in her steed…"

"But that has nothing to do with April Fool's though…"

"I know but I still taught that it was a bad joke and she has never lied to me after that day…" Konoka let out a deep breath, "I guess that would explain why she's always so serious now and doesn't joke with me anymore…"

"Hmmm… well… I think that I can play a little joke on her to get her closer to you?" Asuna winked.

"Really? How…?"

"Just leave it to me!" Asuna put a fist to her chest lightly.

* * *

><p>"Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san! Come quick!" Asuna yelled as she found Setsuna training in the forest.<p>

"What is it Asuna-san?" asked Setsuna.

"It's Konoka! She's hurt!" Asuna panted, "She was cooking but it exploded in our room!"

Setsuna wasted no time and bolted towards their room before waiting for an explanation and Asuna smriking, "Kono-chan!" She ran towards the room and looked around franticly, seeing Konoka laying on the bed and the kitchen burnt black, "Kono-chan!"

"Hey Set-chan…" Konoka turned and smiled at her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Setsuna looked over her, worried about her well being.

"Don't worry Set-chan it's just a trick." Konoka stuck her tongue out as she chanted a spell. In a few seconds, the room was completely back to normal.

"Wha…?"

"I'm sorry to play a trick like this Set-chan but you always avoided me on this day." Konoka held her hand and sat up, "I never blamed you for what happened that day so you should just let it go… it wasn't your fault and you tried to protect me from the truth…"

All Setsuna could do is look away.

"Hmmm… then I guess I should give you your punishment." Konoka pulled Setsuna's face so she was looking at her and kisses her for 10 seconds. When she let go, she smiled at Setsuna's blushing tomato red face, "You're so cute when you blush."

"Ko-Konoka-Ojou-sama…?"

"Kono-chan." Konoka smiled at her, "Thank you for keeping your promises Set-chan, now will you please stay with me forever?"

"S-Sure…" Setsuna blushed as Konoka pulled her to sit next to her.

* * *

><p>"They seem to be getting along well." Asuna listed to them through Haruna's room.<p>

"Hmm this will be a great doujin!" smirked Saotome Haruna, scribbling into her notebook.

"Even though Setsuna-san will kill you?" sweat dropped Asuna.

"Hey it'll be the biggest joke in school!" Haruna gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't kill you."

"Konoka will keep her in line."

The next day in school, Setsuna chased Haruna down with Asakura Kazumi following behind with her camera and Konoka laughing lightly at the sidelines.

* * *

><p>Me: And done! Sorry for the shortness and rush since I need to work on my essay (due tomorrow at 12 and it's 10 right now) and I'm sleepy <strong>bows<strong> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it! Ja see ya all next time! Happy April Fool's!


End file.
